dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Temporal (Zen-El)
: Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre, Eclipso and Superman Prime see all limited to powers. * : Users of Chronolock are immune to his Time Manipulation powers. * : Zenith gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, resulting in him gradually losing his non Temporal or Colu-Bgtzalians base powers when he is in the far past. (This only affects covenant base powers: In this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice.) * Can't change day he became a Temporal Entity. * Can't change fix points in time and Zenith avoids places where he or someone with similar powers has been (which stretches reality to the breaking point) out of risk of being thrown out of the universe. * Could be called a weakness: there are time rules that he must follow. * Can still be affected by Probability Manipulation as probability is not part of space and time. * Zenith and Kor still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. * In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time / time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have occurred, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc the power is being used in. * May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. *'Mystical Vulnerability': While phasing Zen EL is vulnerable to mystical attack. * Age Acceleration will not work on Semi-Immortals and Immortals * Cannot interfere in certain matters concerning the flow of time and space. * Cannot escape users of Temporal Presence. |Powers = 'Enhanced Kryptonian Physiology Zenith El Kent possesses greater array of powers beyond any other Kryptonian except Superman Prime (the founder of Superman Dynasty) and above a Brainiac twelfth level intellect. His default Kryptonian powers (super strength, invulnerability, super speed, super senses, super breath, freeze breath, flight, x-ray vision and heat vision) appear on par with the vastly powerful Superman of Earth-One. Due to other alien/extradimensional/supernatural admixtures in the Superman Dynasty bloodline, he also has additional powers such as super ESP, force vision, telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses. Zen gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, resulting in him gradually losing his enhance Kryptonian powers when he is in the past. In this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice. Prime also gained the abilities of his lineage and magnified them with his own power (5th-dimensional imps, he is not bound by 3rd dimensional laws. He has abilities such as the power to warp reality, power over time and space, etc.) This future descendant of Superman and grandson to Kal Kent is "Faster than a speeding tachyon, more powerful than a collapsing star, and able to leap between planets in a single bound". Finally his agility, reflexes, extrasensory and visionary power are nearly incalculable. He is also immune to Kryptonite, Red sun light/radiation,and possibly psionics. 'Temporal Physiology' Zenith El Kent is the source of Time . Has a Lord of Order: Order Manipulation :Temporal Physiology This ability is unique to Zenith EL Kent when he saw the dawn of creation. He artificially biologically adapted to the Time StreamTemporal Entity, giving him the ability of manipulating, accelerating, reserving, stopping or even looping time, as well as traveling through and withstanding the effects of time and are able to influence/manipulate Time in nearly supreme manner. He has non-linear perception of time, which allows him to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. He is embodiment of time Zen control over time is greater than any other begin except the Omnipotent Presence. He possesses the following powers set: :* :* :* :*Time Embodiment :**Age Manipulation :***Age Acceleration :***Age Transferal :**Corrosion Inducement :**Rot Inducement :*Peak Universal State :*Transcendent Physiology (seeTemporal Physiology) :* :** :** :**Ethereal Manipulation :**Ethereal Physiology :** :** :** :** :*** :***Semi-Immortality :**Auxiliary Organs :** :** :**Singularity :** :**Replication :*** :*** :**Limited :** :**Knowledge Projection :** :**Photographic Deduction :** :** :** :** :** :** : Zenith can smell time/space anomolies. :**Temporal Cognition: can literally sense the flow of time and as such has a to detect temporal disturbances (time anomalies, paradoxes, temporal craft, etc.). :** : Able to grow or shrink incredibly fast without a seeming limit. He displays great abilities and focus while at these sizes without a loss of control in any fashion. :** : Draw strength from time-space. :** :** Temporal Restoration: He can undo space-time related effects. |Abilities = He is also smarter than Brainiac 5 he is able to calculate over a billion scenarios simultaneously. He has complete understanding of the time. He can go anywhere in time and space and he can go to other dimensions. * : * : :* : 'Unarmed Combat: ' *'Chronokinetic Combat': May not work if the victim has Enhanced Speed or Time Manipulation. *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bolts': See Limitations *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bomb Generation': See Limitations Note doesn't apple to Zen. *'Time Infusion': see Limitations *'Time Theft' *'Time Perception Manipulation': See Limitations *'Cerebral Nemesis' *'Adaptive Harm - Disrupts any variation of adaptation: 1, 2, and 3. ' *'Jactitation' *'Negative Zone Creation' *'Reality Warping' |Equipment = Zen El has Chronokinetic Constructs: The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of time. Example: Temporal's armor suit and Hammer. Temporal suit: It's a future version of Kryptonian Biotech Armor. He can change it at will. }} Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Males Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:DC One Million Category:Colu-Bgtzlian Category:Lords of Order Category:Justice Legion L Category:Superman Squad Category:House of El Category:Superman Category:Hybrid_Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Red Eyes Category:Blond Category:Alien Physiology Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Public Identity Category:Time Physiology Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Disembodied Intelligence Category:Phasing Category:Telepathic Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Flight Category:Time Travel Category:Embodyment of Time Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Superman Family members Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Natural energy blasts Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Scientists Category:Bio-Fission Category:Technopaths Category:Chronokinesis Category:Chronokinetic Immunity Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Reality Alteration Category:Accident of Science Category:United Planets Citizens Category:Omnipotence Category:Retrocognition Category:Energy Form Category:Twins Category:Non-Corporeal Form Category:Coluans Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite